Sportsboards and sportscraft of all types, including stand-up-paddle (SUP) boards and surf boards, body boards also known as boogie boards, kite boards, windsurfers, kayaks and the like often have one or more butterfly handles located on the sportsboard or sportscraft for more convenient carrying or transporting.
FIG. 1A (prior art) is an isometric view of a typical butterfly handle for sportsboards and sportscraft. FIG. 1B (prior art) is representative view of a method of use of a typical butterfly handle for sportsboards and sportscraft. FIG. 1C (prior art) is section view of a typical butterfly handle installed on a sportsboard or sportscraft.
A typical butterfly handle 90 is essentially rectangular in shape. An outer housing has 4 exterior sides 92 which define an interior space 94. The top portion 96 has two rectangular upper surfaces 98 which are flat and which transform into downward curved sections 88 which further define the interior space 94. In cross section as best shown in FIG. 1C, the downward curved sections 88 form two separate lobes or ergonomic handle portions 86. These lobe-shaped handles 86 are useful for carrying the sportsboard or sportscraft 80 as best shown in FIG. 1B.
One of the problems associated with securing sportsboards of all types is connecting a padlock, chain or cable to the board in order to secure it to something less portable such as a vehicle, inside a garage or other enclosure, to a tree, to a post, furniture, a dock, etc. Other than possibly a firebox, a deck plug for attaching a tether typically on the upper surface of the sportsboard, and or one or more butterfly handles 90 placed into the sportsboard 80 at one or more locations, there is nothing on a typical sportsboard 80 big enough to couple a padlock or cable to. The butterfly handle 90 would make a convenient locking location for inserting a locking device to secure the sportsboard permanently or more safely.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,777,683 and 9,315,246 both to Friedman teach self-cleaning retractable handle assembly for watercraft. This handle has multiple mechanical parts, has to be installed into the sportscraft, and could easily be broken by vandals or thieves. It also does not work with existing butterfly handles 90 that are commonly used on sportsboards and sportscraft 80.
Another SUP and surf board locking device the fits into a common type of handle is called a Stand Up Lock (trademark). http://standuplock.com/ This device is merely 2 pieces of angled metal that when inserted into a deck grip or similar butterfly handle and padlocked together can't be removed from the handle. One disadvantage of this lock is that the two angled pieces fit loosely inside the handle and are subject to tampering, whereas a locking device that fits snugly inside the butterfly handle without “wiggle room” is preferred. Another drawback to this type of lock is that it has 2 separate pieces, and along with the padlock and/or cable the entire assembly comprises a number of components. A sportsboard and sportscraft locking device that is unitary would be easier to install and store when not in use.
Another SUP and surf board locking device the fits into butterfly handle called the “Wind Paddle Sails SUP-Lock” (trademark) also has 2 separate parts that secure to a padlock or cable and lock. https://www.amazon.com/WindPaddle-Sails-SUP-Lock-Black-Size/dp/B01HYJD82G